To Be Banished
by linneafairy
Summary: Percy is banished, to a universe he's never heard before, where his abilities are almost commonplace but not quite. Please don't judge by the summary. I'm tired.


Percy was having a very bad day. And considering the fact he'd just been through the second war of his lifetime, several of his closest friends were dead, and he'd been banished for all eternity to a universe he'd never even heard of before, it was not your typical second grade "Bobby punched me!" bad day.

But there you go. The gods were not kind to anyone, not even the twice savior of Olympus. Even those who believed Percy shouldn't be killed could do nothing, because when their stupid king decided someone was too dangerous, there was no stopping him. Outright threats from his father were the only reason he was still alive.

He laughed, without humor, and drew his legs up to his chest. He knew the true reason Zeus, in the end, decided to send him here, wherever here was, instead of killing him.

Annabeth was dead.

Percy watched the waves fall in and out, letting the water soak into his jeans and sneakers. Sand was getting all over him but it didn't really matter. Nothing really mattered to him. Everything felt vaguely like a dream. He remembered the gods and their children fighting together against the Giants, him with his own father, fighting together. Everything had felt so _right._ But he had let his guard down. And he was too late. She had screamed his name but he was too far away, the millisecond it took him to turn and throw Riptide at the earthborn standing above her too slow. Annabeth was dead and it was his fault. He didn't remember anything after that- only that his vision had turned red and he lost control. He hadn't cared. Annie was gone, she was gone and it was his fault.

He had heard whispers from campers about what had happened, that he had fought Gaea alone and won, that part of the primordial had been destroyed and she could never wake again. He was happy for a while- happy that Gaea could never hurt anyone he cared about again. But then they looked at him and he realized that in their glances were fear.

After the fight, what remained of the seven had been called to Olympus to receive their "gifts". Jason, electric blue eyes dull and full of tears, was named immortal guardian of New Rome. Percy's heart went out to the hero, who was still reeling from the loss of Piper, but he knew Jason would have Reyna and Thalia to help him heal. He would get better. Hazel and Frank were relieved of their curses. Frank held Hazel protectively, though it was hard to hide his own tears. Nico took his place by his father's side as Prince of the Underworld and heir to Hades' throne. Leo was given immortality and the repair shop he had always dreamed of on Olympus, and Calypso was forgiven and allowed to leave Ogygia in favor of Leo's shop. And then they were dismissed.

Percy stayed behind.

He was forced to leave without so much as a goodbye.

Zeus had gone on a long rant about why, but the general idea was that he was scary. It almost made him laugh again, the fact that _he_ scared the oh-so-powerful King of the Gods. But Percy knew he was right. He couldn't be trusted anymore. He couldn't control himself. The people he cared about, the people he loved most, were scared of him. Campers parted like the red sea when he walked by.

He didn't remember but Zeus had come up with some stupid explanation for his disappearance. Probably that he was dead. Nobody would doubt it. It's what they wanted anyway.

He'd been unceremoniously dumped on this beach, next to an ocean (don't ask him how he knew, probably a Poseidon thing) with a few gifts from some of the gods who had vouched for him. A bead from his father, a briefing from Athena, and Hermes' old iPod. Zeus probably had hoped he'd die, but the joke's on him because Percy could survive in the alien wilderness with his camp necklace, some facts, and some old music!

Zeus had mentioned kids going on a quest that he should join but Percy had stopped listening after the word "quest". He didn't really care anymore. There was nothing else that Zeus could take away from him. Nothing that he cared about anymore.

He put Hermes' earbuds in and turned on the iPod. _I wake up, it's a bad dream, no one on my side. G_ uess the god was a fan of Keane. _I was fighting, but I just feel too tired to be fighting..._ At least the music was appropriate for the situation. And, he discovered, the iPod was waterproof.

Percy didn't remember how long he sat there, watching the sun inch slowly towards the horizon. His leg stung, most likely a battle wound reopened from the fall, but he paid no mind. As dusk fell and he couldn't see anymore, he let himself fall back on the sand, letting the cold ocean water reach his ears, no longer bothering to keep himself dry. He fell asleep with the ocean as a blanket, a thunderstorm in his head and Tom Chaplin's words echoing in his ears. _But you're long gone, yeah you're long gone now._.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aang woke up with the sun. He stretched and dressed, watching through his window as it rose over the ocean. For all the bad things he'd heard about the fire nation, Ember Island was pretty beautiful. He heard footsteps in the hallway and the distant slam of a door, and tore his gaze away from the sunrise and the ocean, hurrying to follow who he knew was Zuko out into the courtyard.

He walked down the hallway, bending the air beneath his feet as not to wake up Toph, whose snores could be heard over the entire vacation house. Fire Lord Ozai's vacation house. It was strange, knowing he was walking in the footsteps of his greatest enemy. Then again, he mused, less than a year ago Zuko had been his greatest enemy. How things had changed since then. He knew nobody in their rag-tag group was the same person they were months ago. Not Katara, not Sokka, not Zuko, not Toph, not even Suki and certainly not him. He had to suppress a laugh, remembering penguin sledding with Katara in the south pole, and how he had entertained a group of little kids by getting his tongue stuck to his glider. Stupid, in hindsight, but fun. He sighed, remembering how it was destroyed. How he missed his old glider!

He entered the courtyard, still stuck in the memories of the South Pole until Zuko jolted him out of his thoughts. "AANG!"

"Yes! I'm here! What?" He snapped his head up. "Who's that?"

Zuko stood in the middle of the courtyard, frazzled and wet, an equally wet, bleeding, unconscious boy in his arms. "I DON'T KNOW! That's the problem!"

"I- um-" Aang looked around the courtyard frantically. "I'm going to get Katara. STAY HERE!"

"WHAT ELSE WOULD I DO?" Zuko shouted as Aang burst back through the door and sprinted through the hall, silence and caution thrown to the wind.

~pun intended~

This is something I've kinda wanted to write for a while so?


End file.
